


All Dogs Go to Heaven

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Series: Love Me, Love My Dog [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Dog Jokes, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: Kagome is a believer. Sesshoumaru could use some convincing.





	All Dogs Go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> …am I kicked out of the fandom yet? This honestly turned out a bit fluffier than whatever crack-y mess I thought of when I’d originally wrote the title down with drunken glee.

Sesshoumaru was really not that bad of a guy once you gotten to know him, a sentiment Kagome had adopted long before they had reunited in her time, and in turn, became inseparable. There was no denying that he was ruthless, determined, stoic, anti-social, receiver of many complexes that would give even Freud a run for his money, arrogant, sore loser, sore _winner_ —he was flawed, to put it simply.

In spite of his less than savory traits, Kagome also saw someone who was honorable, protective, strong-willed.

“Sesshoumaru,” she chirped brightly, leaning over his shoulder and inadvertently allowing him an easy whiff of her pleasant floral scent, “Did you know that all dogs go to Heaven?”

He stared at her, befuddled. “And how would one determine that ‘all’ dogs go to Heaven if one has never been there in the first place?”

“There is no such thing as a bad dog,” she answered easily, giving his cheek a quick peck, “Even the ones that may be more difficult to tame.”

“Hm.”

He reached behind him for her hand, easily guiding her around until she settled into his lap, leaning against his chest as he buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

“But for the record,” she murmured, feeling the familiar tingling sensation running down her spine whenever he held her this close, “I happen to like you just the way you are, wild or tamed.”

“Just like?”

“Maybe more,” she answered with a smile, burrowing deeper into his embrace, and eliciting a soft, pleased hum from her lover.


End file.
